3000
by bbrokenfeel
Summary: Kim Jumyeon, seorang gadis yang melakukan perjalanan jauh ke masa depan. Apa yang di dapatkannya? Harta? Tahta? Atau…..… seorang kekasih ( Bad summary )


Title : 3000

Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), Kim Joon myeon (Kim Suho)

Genre : romance, fantasy

Summary: Kim Jumyeon, seorang gadis yang melakukan perjalanan jauh ke masa depan. Apa yang di dapatkannya? Harta? Tahta? Atau…..… seorang kekasih? (ga bisa bikin summary…)

WARNING! GS, TYPO(S) , OOC.

MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN, TERMASUK

BASH ASALKAN MENDIDIK(?)

TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN.

MOHON PERHATIKAN WAKTU DAN TANGGAL…

PROLOG

10 – 10 – 2015

Suho memasuki ruangan bernuansa modern tersebut. Yeoja cantik itu memandang satu persatu benda yang terpajang di berbagai lokasi. Ia sempat terpana beberapa saat hingga keberadaan sang ayah mengusik kegiatannya.

"aboeji memanggil saya ?" ucapnya spontan saat sang ayah mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"hn…" Kyuhyun berbalik arah."ikuti aku."

Suho pun mengikuti sang ayah, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi padanya. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat sebuah tabung berukuran cukup besar berada tepat di hadapannya. tabung itu terbuat dari besi-atau mungkin baja, dengan jendela oval yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah. Tersedia juga sebuah pintu berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada tepat di bawah jendela. Beberapa orang berseragam putih tampak sedang berbaris mengerumuni tabung tersebut.

"apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Kyuhyun berujar tegas.

"sudah, tuan." Ujar orang-orang berseragam itu serentak lalu membungkuk 90 derjat.

"bagus." Kyuhyun beralih menatap suho yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suho?"

"I-iya?" gadis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tersirat sedikit rasa takut dari tatapannya.

"apakah kau mau melakukannya?"

"me-melakukan apa?" Suara Suho terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"menjadi kelinci percobaan ku." Nafas Suho tertahan saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setega itukah ayahnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai kelinci percobaan?

"a-aku-"

"masukkan dia sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun lalu sedikit menjarak dari Suho. Suho merasakan kedua lengannya di cengkram oleh 2 orang, ia memberontak sebisa mungkin, berusaha agar bisa meloloskan diri. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memohon, namun Kyuhyun hanya….. menyeringai?

Tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan semua ini!

Ia yakin, ayahnya adalah orang yang baik dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini padanya. Meskipun selama ini kyuhyun sering melakukannya dengan tidak pantas.

Tubuhnya serasa remuk saat di hempaskan ke dalam tabung aneh itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu, berharap sang ayah mau melepaskannya.

TANG!

Pintu besi itu di tutup dengan kasar, Suho memeluk kedua lututnya erat, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil sesekali bergumam. 'aku akan baik-baik saja.'

Dirasakannya tabung itu sedikit bergetar hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah guncangan yang amat kuat, tubuh nya terombang ambing dengan sangat keras. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menipis, hingga benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

01-01-3000

"**terdeteksi** **benda** **asing** **dalam** **radius** **10** **meter**."

Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke arah robot yang tengah berputar di udara sambil berteriak heboh lalu menunjuk ke arah lorong yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Namja itu menatapnya malas, mulai berjalan ke arah yang di tujukan robot tadi.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong nan terang tersebut. Matanya memicing saat melihat sebuah tabung yang berada kurang lebih 5 meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Segera ia berlari menuju benda asing tersebut.

Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat suasana di dalam tabung dari jendela yang berbentuk oval itu. Matanya membulat saat melihat seorang yeoja terkulai lemas didalamnya. Ia segera membuka pintu besi itu lalu berlari menghampiri sang yeoja.

"hey…." Ia menepuk pelan pipi yeoja tersebut. Tidak ada respon. Namja pirang itu lalu memegang pergelangan tangan sang yeoja memastikan nadinya masih berdenyut.

'dia masih hidup.'

Kris-namja pirang- menggedong yeoja itu ala bridal style lalu membawanya menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh yeoja itu di kasur dengan perlahan.

Suho POV

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku sangat remuk saat ini. Kepalaku seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Ku tahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kesekitar, mencari tau dimana aku berada. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat seorang namja tampan tengah menatapku dengan tampang datarnya. Apakah aku sudah mati lalu masuk surga dan bertemu dengan seorang malaikat berwajah datar?

"sudah sadar?" Ia bertanya dengan nada dingin. Oh, mungkin dia alien.

"i-iya."

"tidurlah…" ia segera beranjak meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku

melirik sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. Tunggu dulu,

sepertinya aku melihat sebuah…

Mobil terbang?

Tidak, tidak, tidak… aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mataku, berharap saat terbuka nanti, aku sudah berada di kamarku yang nyaman.

POV End

**"sayangnya**… **ini** **semua** **bukanlah** **mimpi**…"

"**kau** **sedang** **berada** **di** **tahun** **3000**."

**"selamat** **menikmati** **keseharian** **mu** **di** **masa** **ini…**"

"**semoga** **menyenangkan** ... "

Delete?

Or Next ?

Review ya readers !

Jangan sampai ada pembaca gelap (?) ya

Di tunggu reviewnya...


End file.
